Love Without End
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: Elizabeth has wanted one man for as long as she can remember. When she finally has a chance to put a plan in motion, will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I only own Samantha.

**Chapter 1**

"Please tell me you aren't serious Stephanie."

Thirty-four year old Elizabeth Callaway looked at her best friend, Stephanie Levesque with a worried look on her face.

"Oh come on Liz. We need a woman around here who can pull off that take charge, I don't give a damn attitude. You are so much like your brother with that. Please! You know I wouldn't ask you to do this favor for me if I didn't really want it or need it."

Elizabeth nodded slowly. The two women had been best friends since Elizabeth's brother, Mark, had introduced them when he started wrestling for WWE.

"So you want me to go from your assistant to GM of Raw huh? Explain this plan of yours to me again."

Stephanie nodded and smiled before she began to speak.

"I'm going to be injured and be gone for two weeks while Paul and I go on a small vacation with the girls. While I'm gone you will become temporary GM and stir things up a little. You know how things work around here. Dad, Mom, Shane, and I have all talked about it. We trust you on all aspects. Please do this for me."

Elizabeth thought about what her friend was asking. It was then she got an idea for her first task of stirring things up. She looked at her friend with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"How soon can I start?"

Stephanie looked at her friend intrigued when she noticed the look in her friend's eyes. She could just tell her friend already had an idea in mind.

"Well you can actually start tomorrow night on RAW…if you tell me what's goin on in that head of yours." Stephanie replied with her own smirk.

Elizabeth just nodded and informed her friend of what idea she had running through her mind. As she got further along in her explanation, Stephanie's smile grew and her eyes lit up.

"I love it! Talk about not knowing what you're in for." Stephanie replied clapping happily.

The two women started going over what all Elizabeth would need when Paul Levesque walked into his house, stopping in the entry to the living room.

"Do I even want to know what you two are up to?" He asked intrigued.

"Nope." Both women replied to him looking innocent.

"I have a feeling we need to use our DVR for the next two weeks." Paul said before walking out of the room.

**The next evening**

Elizabeth checked her reflection in her rental car's windows. She made sure her black skirt was at the right length and that her green satin and lace camisole was covering what it was supposed to. She then pulled on her black jacket and walked into the arena. She noticed everyone glance her way as she walked by.

"Damn who is that?"

Randy Orton looked over his shoulder after hearing his friend, Cody Rhodes, question. He smiled when his eyes landed on the familiar woman.

"That…is never gonna happen man." Randy said with a smile.

"Why not?" Cody asked.

"For one thing she is too old for you. For another…she's out of your league man. Lastly…her brother would kill you, no joke." Randy replied before making his way to the woman.

"Well hello gorgeous."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she saw her younger friend. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he hugged her.

"Hey there. How are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Good. I hear you got you a nice little promotion for two weeks."

"Yeah I did. Don't know why…but I've learned not to question the McMahons." Elizabeth said smiling.

Randy nodded and let her go on her way. Elizabeth greeted a few other superstars and divas as she walked to where her makeshift office was supposed to be. She was standing in the doorway of her office talking to John Cena, another superstar she was good friends with, when a man exited his locker room and noticed her.

'Who is that?' He asked himself.

It was when he heard the words coming out of John's mouth next that he got his answer.

"Man you're vicious Lizzie. Is that a Callaway thing or what?" John asked his friend laughing after she whispered her plan into his ear.

'Holy fuckin shit.' The man thought. 'There is no way that is Elizabeth. When did she get so beautiful?'

The man looked at the woman once again. Her long chocolate brown hair was left down, falling down to the middle of her back. He couldn't help but admire the way her clothes fit her curves, showing them off. Lastly he noticed the black heels she wore on her feet that had a really thin heel and tied around her ankle. While her brothers were all over six feet, she herself was only five foot four. He himself was about a foot taller than her.

'Mark would kill me if he knew how I was just checkin out his baby sister.'

Before he could go back into his locker room without being noticed, he heard her voice.

"Hello Glenn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own Samantha.

**Chapter 2**

Glenn Jacobs turned and looked at the woman standing in front of him.

"Hey Elizabeth. What are you doin here?"

Elizabeth felt her insides warming at hearing his deep voice. No one except for Stephanie and John knew her feelings for Glenn and how long she had, had them for. She just hoped she didn't embarrass herself in front of him the way she usually did.

"Well I guess Mark didn't tell you. While Steph and Paul are on vacation, I'm the temporary GM of Raw."

Glenn stood surprised. He then began to wonder why his longtime friend hadn't shared that information.

"Well good for you." Glenn said.

Elizabeth didn't miss the way he didn't seem excited about her news. She just smiled and politely excused herself.

"Well I've gotta get a few things ready for tonight. It was nice seeing you again Glenn."

Glenn just watched her walk away. He felt confused at why he all of a sudden was looking at the younger woman differently. Since the day he met Elizabeth, he had looked at her like a little sister. Now he was looking at her like she was a real woman he wouldn't mind having a good time with.

'Stop that. It will never happen.' Glenn cursed at himself once he was alone in his locker room.

At the beginning of the show, Shane McMahon came out to announce Elizabeth as the temporary GM. She would be going by the name, Elizabeth McMahon, and be a cousin to Shane and Stephanie. Almost halfway into the show John couldn't help but wait for when Elizabeth's plan started. He was sitting in his locker room with Randy and Dave when they saw Elizabeth on the small TV in there.

"What's Lizzie doin?" David Bautista asked.

"Just shut the fuck up and watch man." John said anxiously.

On the screen they saw Elizabeth walk up to Kane after her beat up on The Miz. They noticed Kane standing in front of her looking confused.

**On Raw**

"So that's the kind of woman you want huh? You want a woman who you can scare and play games with?"

Kane just looked at the temporary GM with anger in his eyes. He then crossed his large arms across his chest.

"Got a problem with that?"

Elizabeth placed one hand on her hip. She noticed the way Kane's eyes traveled down her body and back up again, resting on her breasts. She couldn't help but smirk as she thought of how she was glad she had taken her jacket off before coming out of her office. She licked her lips while she ran one of her small hands from his shoulder down to his elbow.

"I'm not afraid of you Big Man. When you're ready to play with a real woman…let me know. You know where to find me."

Kane just watched as Elizabeth walked off. He noticed the sway of her hips and the way the material of her skirt cupped her curvaceous behind. He just shook his head and headed into his locker room.

**Back in John's locker room**

"What the hell?" Randy asked out loud.

"They are putting Lizzie in a storyline with Glenn?" Dave asked.

"It was her idea. Look what I am about to tell you can not, and I repeat can not, leave this room. Lizzie has been in love with Glenn for quite a few years now. She talked to Stephanie and they got the idea for this storyline as a way to make Glenn finally notice Lizzie as a woman and not some little girl."

Dave and Randy didn't really know what to think.

"Does Mark know she's in love with Glenn?" Dave finally asked after a few minutes.

"Do you really think Lizzie would be the temp GM if he did?" John asked with a small chuckle.

Dave and Randy both shook their heads no. A few minutes later, a stagehand came to the locker room to tell Randy it was time for his promo. Randy nodded and walked out of the locker room and down to Elizabeth's make shift office. He smiled at Elizabeth when he saw her.

"Hey are you ready?"

Elizabeth smiled at her younger friend and nodded. Soon the video crew let them know they were ready.

**On RAW - Randy's promo**

"Did you see what Cena did? I want a handicap match tonight! The Legacy vs. Batista and John Cena." Randy told Elizabeth angrily.

"I'll think about that idea." Elizabeth said looking up at him as he stood directly in front of her.

"I don't think you heard me…"

Elizabeth looked up at Randy glaring at him. She then placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh I heard you find Mr. Orton. Now listen to me. I don't give a shit what you want. I make the matches around here not you."

Randy then stepped even closer to Elizabeth looking down on her as if he was about to lose control of his anger.

"Now you listen to me you little witch. I want that match tonight and you will make it. If you don't you will regret it. Do you understand?!"

Elizabeth was about to once again tell Randy no when she saw who was now standing directly behind him. She smiled and looked at Randy.

"You want your match huh? Ok Orton I'll give you your match. You might have one this battle you little shit but trust me…you haven't won the war. Now get the hell outta my office!"

Randy turned around and came face to face with a very angry Kane. Kane crossed his large muscular arms across his chest and glared down at Randy.

"Do we have a problem here?" He asked menacingly.

"Not with you…" Randy said before he left.

Elizabeth looked at Glenn with a smirk as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Can I help you Kane?" She asked him.

Kane just growled and walked out of her office. He didn't see the smirk on Elizabeth's face or hear the words she said before RAW went to commercial break.

"Oh Orton…you just chewed off more than you can chew. No one threatens me and gets away with it."


End file.
